The present invention relates to a windscreen washer unit.
Such units already have wide commercial usage. Typically, the pump is neatly contained within a parallelipidal volume defined by the container, but is actually outside the container so that the electric motor cannot be affected by the water in the container.
Such units are conventionally mounted in a protected position, either inside the engine compartment or behind the dashboard, for example. Such a location is not very convenient, especially in the case of a tractor or earthworking vehicle used in dirty conditions requiring much use of the windscreen washer and therefore, frequent replenishment of the container. The driver has to open up the bonnet or fill the container in an inconvenient, cramped location every time it runs dry.
A further problem is that, although several pump manufacturers have standardized their pumps in many respects, including the use of terminals for a common type of DIN (German Industry Standard) connector, they have not, as yet, standardized the location on top of the pump for the blade terminals. This means that different cover plates could be needed for different pumps which would lead to increased tooling costs and inventory.